Distractions
by love-serenades
Summary: Maybe... just maybe- distractions weren't all that bad.


**Hey guys! This is just some random drabble that came out of my head while I was flipping through the books. Characters might be a little OOC, sorry. :( **

**I wasn't too pleased with the way it turned out. When I first started writing it, I was full of ideas, but then by the end, I'd run dry. It was depressing. Sigh. **

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase did not like distractions. She never did, and she never will. Distractions hindered people from doing their best, and it broke their concentration. So you can imagine that she wasn't too pleased when Percy decided to pull her out of her cabin and <em>distract <em>her from her blueprints.

"You know, instead of sitting here and generally feeling useless, we might as well do something," Annabeth sighed, slapping her Yankees cap repeatedly against her thigh. Her other hand sifted through the dirt on the ground. She leaned back against the rough bark of the pine tree and surveyed Camp Half-Blood. "I shouldn't have let you distract me from training. I was planning out blueprints. And you know that strategists hate distractions. They're the worst."

"Are you giving me ideas?" Percy winked suggestively. He ignored the last part of her ramble, and reached for her hand.

Annabeth snatched her hand away, rolling her eyes. "No! Oh, gods, you keep getting bolder and bolder. I remember when I was always the one making the first move."

"Don't deny it: you like it," Percy shot back, choosing to ignore the last statement.

"No, I do not. I liked you best when you were a guinea pig."

"That's harsh," Percy said, placing his hand on his heart in mock dismay," I couldn't do anything when I was a guinea pig."

"Exactly my point."

Percy snorted. "But anyways, back to my first point. Stop distracting me."

"It's not like I'm deliberately distracting you. And you were the one who distracted me in the first place."

"Well, maybe you could help if you stopped commenting in-between all the things I say."

"Maybe."

"See? That's my point."

"Well, I thought that it would be nice to answer your accusatory statement. But, if you don't appreciate it, then maybe I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Maybe," Percy smirked. Annabeth smiled despite herself, but her face quickly turned thoughtful.

"You know..." Annabeth trailed off. "It's nice to just sit and talk. We haven't had that chance in forever, what with all this saving-the-world nonsense."

"Nonsense? Excuse me, I like to take my accomplishments seriously."

"And what exactly have you accomplished? Becoming the Lord of the Toilets?" Annabeth snickered, remember Percy's first meeting with Clarisse.

"You have to admit; that's one thing my future boss won't expect on my resume."

"Whoa, back up. Future_ boss_?"

"I'm sure there are many mortals out there who will appreciate my wonderful talents, unlike a certain someone whom I seem to be talking to right now."

"Oh, yes, talents. Blowing things up is one of your most prominent talents. I'm sure your _future employer _will appreciate your efforts."

"They're never completely my fault. And only a couple times. St. Louis Arch-"

"And following that is at least a couple schools, Mt. Saint Helens, Olympus-"

"I so did _not _blow up Olympus! That was Kronos."

"Well, you contributed. Oh, and also that bus on our first quest. But stop distracting me!" Annabeth frowned.

Percy held up both his hands in defeat. "It's just something that I do."

Before Annabeth could say anything, the conch horn for dinner blew. Percy stood up, brushed himself off, then offered his hand to Annabeth. She got up herself and stuck her tongue out at him.

Percy cocked his head playfully at her, and before she could protest, swooped in and landed a kiss on her mouth. Her face morphed into a smile, but it was quickly wiped out when he said proudly, "See? You do like it when I'm bold."

"No, I do not. Like I said before, I liked you best when you were a guinea pig. But we better hurry up, everyone's at the mess hall already. And after dinner, I need to go work on some blueprints, so I can't lounge around with you anymore."

"Guinea pigs can't kiss," Percy said thoughtfully. He seemed to not have heard anything past the word 'pig.'

"That's right." Annabeth tried to ignore the fact that he had just disregarded the plan-out of the rest of the day. "But stop distracting me. I don't like them."

"Oh? I think I have a good distraction right here that you'll like." Percy leaned in and kissed her softly, winding his arms around her waist slowly. She looped her arms around his neck, responding enthusiastically.

He pulled away slowly. "Didn't you say something about dinner?" He grinned and strolled down to the mess hall.

She groaned and followed. Maybe... just maybe- distractions weren't all that bad.

Not that she would ever let him know.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. The ending was not that great. Hey, I couldn't think of anything else; I tried my best. In my own opinion, the whole story was a little unfocused and it got off-topic at times. So, yeah. Not my best. Sorry. x[<strong>


End file.
